Roman and John
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Roman and John Cena have been together for two months. Joe (Roman) becomes pregnant. MPREG...don't like, don't read. Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Jon is Dean...Joe is Roman, and Colby is Seth. **

**03/04/14 1:02 AM**

"Wait, wait, wait ,wait, wait." I mumble.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" John asks me as he pulls his fingers out of me. John Cena and I have been together for two months.

"No...no...I...I just...I've never bottomed before." I mumble.

"Are you serious?" I shake my head yes.

"Wow...ok...um...are you sure you want to do this?" I shake my head yes.

"Ok." John grabs a condom off of the nightstand, opens it and slips it on his hard member. I wrap my legs around John's waist. He positions the tip of his cock at my opening.

"Are you ready?" I shake my head yes. John slides the tip of his cock into me. I let out a moan and buck my hips.

"More." I mumble. John slowly slides the rest of the way into me. I let out a groan and mumble the word...

"Ow."

"Do you want me to pull out?" I shake my head no.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to move."

"Ok." A few seconds later...

"I'm ready!" I mumble. John slowly pulls out of me and then pushes into me again.

"Faster."

"Are you sure."

"Yes...faster." John angles his hips a bit and starts a quick pace...hitting my prostate dead on with each thrust of his hips. He grabs ahold of my neglected cock and starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum Joe."

"Me...fuck...me too." A few minutes later...

"Joe!"

"John!" I yell as I cum all over John's hand and my stomach. A few seconds later, John pulls out of me and rolls off of me. He lies down next to me. I take the condom off of him and throw it into the trash.

**Two Weeks Later...03/17/14 4:45 AM John's P.O.V. **

I awaken to the sound of yelling. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. Joe is on his knees in front of the toilet. He's throwing up. I walk over to him and drop to my knees next to him.

"Johnny."

"Yeah baby."

"I think I'm pregnant." Joe mumbles.

"I think so too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm going to go buy you a pregnancy test. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok." Joe mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later...5:30 AM Normal P.O.V. **

"Johnny!"

"John!" The pregnancy test came back positive. John walks into the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant." I mumble. John walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Don't be. Do you want to keep it?" I shake my head yes.

"Yes." I mumble.

"Ok...I'm going to schedule you an appointment with Dr. Richards...ok?"

"Ok. You're...you're not going to leave me, are you?"

"No."

"Good. I'm scared John."

"I'm scared too."

"We're gonna be ok...right?"

"Right. We're gonna be fine." John lets go of me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I...I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too Joe." John says.

"We should hurry up and shower and get dressed. We promised Jon and Colby that we would meet them for breakfast at 6:00."

After John and I shower and get dressed, we grab our cell phones and wallets and exit the hotel room. A few minutes later...we arrive at the hotel restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to Wild Goose Cafe. You must be Joe and John. Follow me please." John and I follow the hostess to the table that Jon and Colby are sitting at. John and I sit down and pick up our menus.

"Hello guys. How are you doing?" Colby asks John and I.

"We're doing good. How are you doing?" John asks Colby.

"We're doing good."

"That's good. John and I have something we would like to tell you guys." During the ride down to the lobby, John and I talked about when we would tell everyone, and we came to the conclusion that we would tell Jon and Colby first. Our families second, Vince third, and the WWE Universe forth. They already know that John and I are dating.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Colby asks me.

"Joe's a top dumb ass." Jon says to Colby.

"Actually...for your information...I am a bottom to John, and yes...I am pregnant."

"What? I was kidding dude." Colby says.

"I'm not. I found out this morning."

"Wow...um...congratulations man." Colby says.

"Thanks."

"You're pregnant?" Jon asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Wow...congratulations man."

"Thanks." I say. Our waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello and welcome to Wild Goose Cafe. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?"

"Can I get a glass of orange juice please?" I ask Mike...our waiter.

"Sure, and for you?" Mike asks John.

"Can I get a cup of coffee and a glass of apple juice please?"

"Sure, and for you?" Mike asks Jon.

"Can I get a cup of coffee please?"

"Sure, and for you?" Mike asks Colby.

"Um...can I get a glass of tomato juice please?"

"Sure...I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks."

"Ok, thanks." I say. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

I take my phone out of my pocket, slide the slider to the right and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Josh...what's up." It's my cousin...Joshua...aka...Jey Uso.

"Nothing much...would you and John like to grab some lunch with Jonathan and I...(Jonathan's ring name is Jimmy Uso.)"

"Sure...what time?"

"Does 12:00 work for you guys?"

"Works for us...see you then."

"Ok, see ya." I hang up my phone and put it into my pocket.

"We're having lunch wih Josh and Jonathan at 12:00."

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...7:15 AM**

"Hello Joe. How are you doing?" My Dad...Leati Anoa'i...asks me.

"I'm doing good Dad. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good."

"That's good. I was just calling to tell you that I'm...I'm pregnant."

"You're...you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Wow...congratulations son."

"Thanks Dad. I've gotta go. Can you tell mom please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome." I hang up my phone, scroll down to Dwayne Johnson...press on his name and then on his number and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello."

"Hey Dwayne, it's Joe. I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Dwayne asks me.

"Yes."

"Congratulations man."

"Thanks. How are Steve and Mike doing?" Steve (Steve Austin.) is Dwayne's husband and Mike is there four year old son. Dwayne gave birth to him.

"They're doing good. How is John doing?"

"He's doing good."

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are doing ok. I worry about you."

"I know you do; but there is no reason to worry. I'm fine. John takes good care of me."

"That's good. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up my phone...scroll down to Boss Man...press on his name and then on his number and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Joe...how's my favorite Shield member doing?"

"The Shield broke up sir."

"You've got a point. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"I need some time off sir."

"Ok...why?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to give you the next ten months off...ok?"

"Ok...thank you sir."

"You're welcome. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later...ok?"

"Ok...bye sir."

"Bye."

**12:09 PM**

Josh, Jonathan, John and I are currently seated at a table inside of Taco Bell.

"Josh...Jonathan...there's something I would like to tell you."

"Ok...what is it?" Jonathan asks me.

"I'm pregnant." I say excitedly.

"You're...you're pregnant?" Josh asks me. I shake my head yes. Jonathan and Josh stand up and walk over to me. I stand up and the two of them pull me into a group hug.

"Congratulations man." Josh says.

"Thanks."

"Congratulations." Jonathan says.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome man." Josh and Jonathan let go of me.

"Order number 982."

"That's us...I'm going to go grab our food."

"Ok...thanks hon." I say to John. John stands up, gives me a kiss, turns around, and walks away.

"I thought you were a top." Josh says.

"I am a top...well I was a top...until John and I started dating."

"He takes good care of you...right?" Jonathan asks me.

"Right." I say.

"Good."

After we finish eating, the four of us head back to the hotel for a nap.

**7:09 PM**

"Hello Joe...the test results are back. You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thanks." I say as I start rubbing my tummy.

"You're welcome. I'm going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins...I want to see you again in 10 weeks, ok?"

"Ok." I say. After Dr. Richards writes me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, John and I exit his office and make our way to John's locker room.

**9:00 PM**

My music starts playing. A stage hand hands me a microphone. I make my way to the top of the stage. My music quits playing. After the fans quiet down, I start talking.

"As most of you know, my name is Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i. I am 28 years old and I live in Pensacola Florida. My boyfriend John Cena..." Before I can finish my sentence, the fans start chanting...

"Let's go Cena!"

"Cena sucks!"

"Let's go Cena!"

"Cena sucks!"

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" I say. The fans quit chanting my boyfriend's name.

"As most of you know...John Cena and I have been together for a little over two months. This morning...I took a pregnancy test. It came back positive. I am two weeks pregnant." The fans start chearing. I make my way backstage. Natalie (Natalya) walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Natalie."

"You're welcome." Natalie lets go of me. John walks up to me and wraps his arms around me. He gives me a kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth opens to grant me access. We make out for a couple of minutes. John pulls away from me and interlaces our hands.

"Love you."

"Love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheak.

**10:00 PM**

John just got done with his match against Bray Wyatt. After he showers and gets dressed, the two of us exit his locker room and make our way to the parking garage.

**11:09 PM**

"Good night love." I mumble.

"Good night." John mumbles. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**03/18/14 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand with my left hand and hit the off button on the alarm clock.

"Johnny baby...it's time to wake up."

"Mmmm already awake."

"OK..." I get out of bed and make my way over to my bag. I grab a change of clothes and a bottle of shampoo and make my way into the bathroom. I take off my boxer-briefs and set them down on the counter. It's then that I notice the rather large blood stain on the front of my boxer-briefs.

"John!"

"John!" A few seconds later, John walks into the bathroom.

"What's...what's going on? Why are you yelling?" I pick up my boxer-briefs and hand them to John.

"You're...you're bleeding." John says.

"What...what should we do?"

"Put on some clothes...we're going to the hospital."

"OK." I mumble. After putting on a pair of sweat pants and a T-Shirt...I grab my cell phone and wallet, and after John grabs his cell phone, wallet and car keys, the two of us exit our hotel room and make our way to the elevators.

**A Few Minutes Later...9:30 AM**

"I need a doctor over here!" John yells. A nurse and a doctor run over to John and I.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nurse Alexander asks me.

"He's...he's bleeding." John says as he sets me down on the wheelchair. Nurse Alexander wheels me into the closest exam room. I stand up, take off all of my clothes and put on the gown that nurse Alexander hands me. I sit down on the exam table and start twiddling my thumbs. _I really hope I'm not having a miscarriage. Oh god...oh god...oh god. What if I'm having a miscarriage? I would never be able to forgive myself. John will hate me. Oh god, oh god, oh god. _

"Sir...sir...you need to calm down." Nurse Alexander says to me. I take a deep breath. Tears are pouring down my face.

"My baby...my baby...please...please tell me my baby is OK."

"Sir...what baby?"

"My baby." I say as I start rubbing my tummy.

"How far along are you?"

"Two weeks."

"OK...please lay down." I lay down.

"Go get the sonogram machine." Dr...Dr...Ambrose says to Nurse Alexander.

"Yes sir." A few minutes later...Nurse Alexander returns with the sonogram machine. Dr. Ambrose rolls my gown up to my neck, turns on the machine, and after squirting some gel onto the transducer, he places the transducer on my tummy and starts moving it around. A couple of minutes later...

"Your babies appear healthy."

"Babies?"

"Yes sir...congratulations...you're pregnant with twins." _Twins? Oh my god...John and I are having twins! Twins! This is so exciting. _

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"Wow...so...why...why am I bleeding from my...from my penis?"

"I'm going to draw some blood and have you pee in a cup...OK?"

"OK." I mumble. A few minutes later...Dr. Ambrose is done drawing blood. He hands me a cup.

"Um...I'm..."

"Pee shy?" Dr. Ambrose asks me. I shake my head yes.

"OK...holler when you're done." Dr. Ambrose and Nurse Alexander leave the room. A few minutes later...

"I'm done!" I yell as I place the cup of urine down on the bedside table. Dr. Ambrose and Nurse Alexander enter the room. Dr. Ambrose puts on a pair of gloves and picks up the cup of urine.

"I'm going to run some tests on your blood and urine. I'll be back with the results in a couple of hours...OK?"

"OK. Can my boyfriend visit with me while you're running the tests?"

"Sure. What does your boyfriend look like?"

"Do you know who John Cena is?"

"Yes..."

"He's my boyfriend."

"Wow...OK...you're Roman Reigns right?" I shake my head yes.

"Sweet. With your permission...I would like to tell my son that I took care of you today."

"You have my permission to tell your son whatever you want."

"Awesome. I'm going to go get your boyfriend. I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Ambrose and Nurse Alexander leave the room. A few minutes later, John, Dr. Ambrose and Nurse Alexander walk into the room. John walks over to the bed, gives me a kiss and sits down in a chair that is conveniently located next to the bed.

"I'm going to go run some tests on your blood and urine. I'll be back with the results in a couple of hours."

"OK." I mumble. Dr. Ambrose and Nurse Alexander leave the room.

"We're having twins." I say as I place my hand on my tummy.

"Twins?" I shake my head yes.

"Wow...are...are they OK?"

"They're fine. I'm not having a miscarriage."

"Thank god." John stands up, gives me a kiss and sits back down.

**A.N. What's wrong with Joe? Find out next chapter. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm stuck. I need some help with story ideas. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I just watched a video on YouTube...in the video, Randy Orton said that he knows about Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton Fanfic...which makes me think...does he know about John Cena/Randy Orton Fanfic?**

**12:09 PM**

According to Dr. Ambrose, I have a urinary tract infection. After Dr. Ambrose writes me a prescription for Amoxicillin, he leaves the room.


End file.
